Soy una Shaman o Sacerdotiza
by Emi Tachibana
Summary: hola bueno ahora aqui va mi intento con un fic de Shaman King espero que sea de su agrado y espero que sean honestos y haber que les parece esta historia fic Terminado espero que les guste
1. Default Chapter

Soy una Shaman o Sacerdotisa  
  
Este es mi primer fic de Shaman King así que no sean malos, pero digan la verdad soy buena o de plano pésima  
  
En la casa de Asakura  
  
Yoh estaba oyendo música y gozando del buen momento para descansar y....  
  
Ana: (grita) Yoh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Yoh: (asustado) que sucede ya es hora de cenar  
  
Ana: (enojada) claro que no  
  
Yoh: entonces ¿qué sucede Ana?  
  
Ana: es hora de entrenar (saca 3 jarrones de la nada)  
  
Yoh: pero.......Ana  
  
Ana: no me importa que el torneo se terminara, debes volverte mas fuerte  
  
Yoh: (llorando) Ana pero ¿por qué?  
  
Ana: (furiosa) porque si , ahora a entrenar  
  
Yoh: (llorando) no quiero  
  
Salen al jardín y nuestro amigo Yoh comienza con su entrenamiento  
  
Yoh: (cargando los 3 jarrones) ya paso la hora  
  
Ana: (sonó el reloj) todavía no  
  
Yoh: (llorando) Ana  
  
Para no aburrirlos se hizo tarde en Izumo, Yoh finalizo su entrenamiento  
  
Yoh: (sufriendo) estos entrenamientos me mataran, no me gustan  
  
Para no aburrirlos todos en la casa se fueron a dormir  
  
Al día siguiente  
  
Ana: como haré para mejorar  
  
???: ya lo verás  
  
Yoh: Ana.....abuela  
  
Kino: Yoh, veo que al fin despertaste  
  
Ana: la abuela me esta entrenando para mejorar mis técnicas  
  
Yoh: Ana, oye no leas mis pensamientos  
  
Ana: como sea, tú también entrenarás  
  
???: así es Yoh hoy comienza tu nuevo entrenamiento  
  
Yoh: abuelo......que clase de entrenamiento  
  
Yohmei: uno que te hará mucho mas fuerte  
  
Amidamaru: no llore amo  
  
Yohmei: sígueme Yoh  
  
Yoh: esta bien, Amidamaru vamos  
  
Amidamaru: como usted diga.....amo  
  
Yoh , Amidamaru y Yohmei se van al comienzo del nuevo entrenamiento  
  
En las colinas de Izumo  
  
Yoh: y qué es exactamente lo que haré aquí abuelo  
  
Yohmei: Yoh el objetivo de este entrenamiento, es para mejorar tu capacidad de percibir las cosas, agilidad y tu poder espiritual  
  
Yoh: ya veo, pero qué voy a hacer aquí para alcanzar eso, no seria mejor que Ana me entrenara (recuerda los entrenamientos y comienza a llorar)  
  
Yohmei: si, pero este entrenamiento consiste en que tienes que pasar una semana en este bosque y sobrevivir solo con lo que esta y luchando con los espíritus que habitan aquí  
  
Yoh: (asombrado) ya veo  
  
Yohmei: bueno, yo me voy  
  
Yoh: abuelo, donde tengo que llegar para acabar el entrenamiento  
  
Yohmei: tienes que llegar a las colinas dentro de 1 semana y si no habrás fracasado  
  
Yoh: de acuerdo  
  
Hoy si ya se va el abuelo de Yoh y se queda el solo, volviendo al hogar de los Asakura  
  
Ana: esto es muy complicado  
  
Kino: nadie dijo que sería fácil  
  
Ana: (suspira) lo se  
  
En el bosque donde va a comenzar el entrenamiento  
  
Amidamaru: amo está seguro de esto  
  
Yoh: tranquilo todo saldrá muy bien  
  
Llega la noche en Izumo  
  
Yoh: (cansado) ya no puedo más  
  
Amidamaru: será mejor que descansemos amo Yoh  
  
Yoh: creo que será lo mejor  
  
Yoh y Amidamaru se quedan en medio del bosque y allí pasarán la noche  
  
12:30 p.m. bosque de Izumo  
  
Yoh: Amidamaru...  
  
Amidamaru: aquí estoy  
  
Yoh: Amidamaru, posesión a Harusame  
  
Amidamaru hace lo que Yoh le pide y aparecen varios espíritus y comienzan un combate  
  
Amidamaru: amo Yoh, cuidado  
  
Yoh: (se protege) si, gracias Amidamaru  
  
Se escucha un ruido por todo el lugar, todos se detiene y se ponen atentos para oír lo que pasa  
  
Espíritus: es Jess, corran  
  
Toda la banda de espíritus desaparece y regresan de donde vinieron y dejan a Yoh y Amidamaru, extrañados  
  
Yoh-Amidamaru: (con gota) Jess  
  
Amidamaru: amo Yoh, ¿quién es Jess?  
  
Yoh: no tengo la menor idea, conozco este lugar desde muy pequeño, pero no sabia que aquí viviera un espíritu con ese nombre  
  
Ante ellos aparece un espíritu de la naturaleza era una hada con vestido negro y una cara muy inocente (demasiado inocente )  
  
Yoh: así que tu eres Jess  
  
Jess: (sonrisa traviesa) así es (los ataca)  
  
Amidamaru: amo Yoh, cuidado  
  
Yoh: solo puedo hacer una cosa en un momento así......correr (sale corriendo a toda velocidad)  
  
Amidamaru: (corre tras Yoh) amo Yoh, espéreme  
  
Para que no se me duerman leyendo esto Yoh y Amidamaru tratan de huir de Jess y como ella se aburre y se va , Amidamaru encuentra una cascada  
  
Amidamaru: (grita) amo Yoh, venga  
  
Yoh: (grita) Amidamaru este no es el momento para descansar  
  
Amidamaru: ya no nos sigue y además mire esto  
  
Yoh: (viendo las cascadas) es hermosa, supongo que pasaremos el resto de la noche aquí  
  
Amidamaru: así parece....amo Yoh, descanse  
  
Yoh: gracias, tu tambien Amidamaru  
  
Trataron de dormir lo poco que quedaba de noche ya eran las 2:30 a.m. (que locura)  
  
7:00 a.m. bosque de Izumo  
  
Amidamaru: (asustado) amo Yoh  
  
Yoh: (adormitado) ¿qué pasa Amidamaru?  
  
Amidamaru: amo Yoh, es hora de correr, por favor muévase  
  
Yoh: (aún adormitado) correr, qué sucede dímelo Amidamaru  
  
Yoh termino de despertar y ve a Jess con bolitas de lodo, lista para atacar  
  
Yoh: (alarmado) Amidamaru  
  
Amidamaru: amo Yoh  
  
Los 2: a correr!!!!!!  
  
Pero antes de poder irse Jess consigue darles con varias bolas de lodo  
  
Yoh: (corriendo) es muy buena  
  
Amidamaru: amo Yoh, no es el momento para fijarse en esos detalles  
  
Siguen corriendo han pasado 2 días desde eso y aún siguen corriendo y Jess continua siguiéndolos (qué locura) y en cuanto a Ana aún le cuesta su entrenamiento y debe mejorar ciertos detalles  
  
En la casa de los Asakura  
  
Ana: (cansada) abuela ya no puedo, esto me esta matando  
  
Kino: Ana, se fuerte, si quieres convertirte en Shaman debes persistir hasta el final  
  
En el bosque de Izumo  
  
Yoh: (corriendo aún) Amidamaru busca un escondite para protegernos  
  
Amidamaru: me encantaría amo Yoh....pero este espíritu es muy rápido y tiene buenos sentidos  
  
Jess: (risa traviesa) jamás escaparán  
  
Continúan corriendo por mucho tiempo y Ana sigue echándole ganas al entrenamiento y ya casi se acaba la semana  
  
El domingo 1:45 p.m.  
  
Ana: parece que hoy será un día muy importante  
  
Kino: puedes percibirlo Ana  
  
Ana: así es, abuela  
  
En el bosque de Izumo ya casi cerca de las colinas  
  
Amidamaru: ocurre algo muy curioso amo  
  
Yoh: ya te percataste, Amidamaru  
  
Amidamaru: usted ya lo sabia amo Yoh  
  
Yoh: tenia mis dudas sobre mis suposiciones, pero estoy seguro ahora, Jess nos esta guiando hacia la colina  
  
Amidamaru: así es amo Yoh  
  
Jess: (llega) no se escaparán  
  
Yoh: Amidamaru..............a CORRER  
  
Yoh y Amidamaru salen corriendo muy asustados tratando de perder a Jess de vista, algo que no consiguieron  
  
Amidamaru: nos está haciendo un favor eso me agrada  
  
Yoh: en eso tienes razón Amidamaru  
  
Amidamaru: pero amo Yoh (corriendo) no cree que debería de ser un poco mas cortés  
  
Yoh: (corre y asustado) tienes razón, Amidamaru  
  
Así pasaron todo el día hasta que a las 6:30 p.m. llegaron a la cima de la colina  
  
En casa de los Asakura  
  
Ana: al fin llegaron  
  
???: si, eres muy poco paciente  
  
Ana: (enojada) algún problema  
  
???: (asustado): no ninguno  
  
???: vaya no has cambiado  
  
Ana: ni ustedes tampoco, Yoh ya vendrá  
  
En las colinas de Izumo  
  
Amidamaru: amo Yoh que significa esto  
  
Yoh: pensé, que nunca lo haría (sonríe) bueno ya es hora  
  
Jess estaba lista para comenzar una pelea y pues ustedes saben lo que eso significa  
  
Yoh: Amidamaru.....posesiona a Harusame  
  
Amidamaru: es hora de comenzar  
  
Yoh comienza a pelear con Jess y aunque es muy pequeña, tenia poderes asombrosos y es muy astuta  
  
Pasaron un buen tiempo en combate y ninguno de los 2 se daba por vencido y luchaba con todo su poder y fuerza  
  
Amidamaru: amo Yoh se encuentra bien  
  
Yoh: (algo cansado) si, no te preocupes por mi  
  
Amidamaru: amo Yoh  
  
Jess: (presumiendo) primeras personas que mantienen una pelea tan larga conmigo  
  
Amidamaru: amo Yoh  
  
Yoh: ya lo se, este es el momento, espada ultra fugaz de Amidamaru  
  
Jess por estar ocupada presumiendo no se percato del ataque y cayo directo el ataque sobre ella  
  
Jess: (grita) no puede ser  
  
Amidamaru: amo Yoh lo conseguimos  
  
Yoh. (sonríe) así parece  
  
Jess: (llorando) no, no es justo( se va)  
  
Yohmei: (llega) bien hecho Yoh  
  
Yoh: abuelo....aquí estabas  
  
Yohmei: así es, regresemos a casa  
  
Yoh: (sonríe) si  
  
Se van de regreso a la casa de los Asakura  
  
En la sala  
  
Yoh: abuelo deberías de......  
  
Todos: (gritan) SORPRESA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: muchachos que hacen aquí  
  
Tamao: (apenada) joven Yoh, todos estábamos esperando su regreso  
  
Horo-Horo: te han obligado a entrenar, pobre de ti  
  
Pilika: (molesta) hermano, mañana comenzaras a entrenar  
  
Horo-Horo: (triste) no es justo Pilika  
  
Yoh: jijijijijijijijijijijijijiji se ve que no han cambiado  
  
Len: tú tampoco  
  
Yoh: supongo que.....no  
  
Manta: Yoh amigo, sigues igual de flaco  
  
Yoh: y tu no has crecido nada Manta  
  
Yoh y Manta se comienzan a reír  
  
Fausto: Yoh, me alegra conocer tu casa  
  
Yoh: es cierto Fausto y Ryu no conocían mi casa, ni los demás  
  
Ryu: en eso se equivoca Don Yoh yo conocí su casa, mucho antes  
  
Lyzerg: ¿cómo puede ser eso?  
  
Ryu: lo que pasa es que yo vine a realizar mi entrenamiento para poder ser un Shaman a este lugar  
  
Yoh: ya veo, bueno.....(gruñe su estómago)  
  
Chocolove: te están gruñendo las tripas o que  
  
Yoh: no he comido mucho esta semana  
  
Tamao: la cena esta servida, pueden pasar a comer  
  
Fausto: eso parece una buena idea  
  
Ana: vamos ya a comer, tengo mucha hambre  
  
Todos pasan al comedor y comieron muy bien y la pasaron muy bien platicando y disfrutando del momento y luego se van a dormir  
  
Hola Bueno espero que les guste es mi primer fic de Shaman King se me ocurrió en un momento muy raro de la vida pero pensé en porque no experimentar con esta serie que es una de mis favoritas espero que les guste sean honestos reviews 


	2. capitulo 2

Al día siguiente  
  
Ana: abuela, por favor déjenos regresar  
  
Kino: no, Ana no lo permitiré  
  
Ana: por favor abuela, estaremos bien, además ya tenemos 17 años  
  
Kino: no lo se  
  
Ana: (suplica) abuela.....por favor  
  
Kino: esta bien, pero primero  
  
Ana: si, lo se muy bien  
  
Ana se va a lo mas profundo del bosque y llegó hasta una cascada  
  
Ana: muy bien ya es hora de realizar el rito de purificación  
  
Ana se puso la bata se metió a la cascada y comenzó a hacer el rito de purificación y esto es lo que hizo antes de ir a sacar el rosario de los 1080  
  
Después de mucho tiempo Ana salió de la cascada y regresó a la casa  
  
Tamao: señorita Ana, es cierto lo que estaba hablando el señor Yohmei y la señora Kino  
  
Ana: así es Tamao, ¿dónde esta Yoh?  
  
Tamao: el joven Yoh esta....bueno  
  
Fausto: gracias por el recorrido, fue muy interesante  
  
Len: nunca pensé que los Asakura tuvieran tanto poder sobre estas tierras  
  
Ana: (seria) Yoh  
  
Yoh: (nervioso) hola Ana....bueno.....lo que.....pasa es que tu sabes  
  
Ana: empaca tus cosas Yoh  
  
Yoh: (confundido) Ah!, empacar para qué  
  
Ana: regresamos a la pensión, muévete (se va)  
  
Yohmei: Yoh, cuídate mucho y no cometas ninguna tontería  
  
Yoh: si abuelo  
  
Horo-Horo: esto, si fue muy raro  
  
Yoh: vengan con nosotros  
  
Ryu: esta seguro de eso Don Yoh  
  
Yoh: claro además la pensión es muy grande y será una oportunidad para convivir  
  
Chocolove: debemos de prepararnos para el viaje pue  
  
Todos se fueron a preparar sus cosas, para hacer su viaje a Tokio  
  
Ana: (enojada) porque tiene que venir ellos  
  
Yoh: Ana son nuestros amigos, déjalos venir  
  
Ana: (molesta) esta bien  
  
Ryu: gracias Doña Ana, no se arrepentirá  
  
Todos se van camino a la pensión y cuando llegan  
  
Manta: todo está como lo dejaron  
  
Yoh: si, eso es bueno  
  
Ana: (enojada) bien ya que van a vivir aquí todos se turnarán para hacer las tareas del hogar y preparar la cena  
  
Horo-Horo: (enojado) oye, no tienes derecho a mandarnos  
  
Ana: (grita y furiosa) si no te gusta, puedes irte  
  
Lyzerg: cálmate Ana, nos pondremos de acuerdo para hacer los deberes  
  
Ana: mas les vale  
  
Se pasaron el resto del día acomodándose en sus cuartos y discutiendo para ver quién haría las tareas por día  
  
Al día siguiente  
  
Pilika: hermano hoy comenzaras tu entrenamiento  
  
Horo-Horo: (enojado) oye Pilika, que bárbara no seas tan exagerada con el entrenamiento Yoh: (risita)  
  
Horo-Horo: (furioso) oye y tú de no te rías  
  
Fausto: oye Yoh, ¿dónde esta Ana?  
  
Yoh: (distraído) ahora que lo pienso, no la he visto  
  
Tamao: joven Yoh la señorita Ana salió temprano de la casa  
  
Yoh: ya veo, bueno solo puedo esperar a que regrese  
  
Vamos donde está Ana  
  
Ana esta dando un paseo por el bosque donde Yoh tuvo su combate con Silver y pues llevaba algo muy importante en su bolsa  
  
Ana llegó muy tarde y nadie le preguntó nada ni a dónde había ido  
  
Al día siguiente  
  
Horo-Horo: (adormitado) ya es hora de cambiarme  
  
Horo-Horo se va al armario, pero ocurre un pequeño accidente y cuando todos lo ven, se quedan muy asombrados  
  
Horo-Horo: (serio) que les pasa, que me ven o qué  
  
Pilika: (apenada) hermano  
  
Chocolove: oye brothy no sabia tus gustos  
  
Horo-Horo: de que hablas (ve como esta vestido) no puede ser, no es justo  
  
Horo-Horo se metió al armario, pero no al suyo, si no al de su hermana y se equivoco de atuendo y lo peor que es una traje parecido al de Doremi  
  
Pilika: (enojada) hermano, eso es mío  
  
Horo-Horo: me quitaré esta basura de inmediato  
  
Pilika: (enojada) oye, es mi traje, no te burles de mi ropa y menos que la insultes  
  
Fausto: ya dejen de pelear y continuemos comiendo en paz  
  
Len: si es lo mejor  
  
Todos continúan desayunando  
  
Ana: bueno yo me voy, regreso hasta en la noche  
  
Yoh: oye Ana....  
  
Ana: eso a ti no te incumbe  
  
Yoh: de acuerdo  
  
Ana se va y todos se quedan con una gran duda  
  
Ryu: Doña Ana, esta muy extraña, no lo cree así Don Yoh  
  
Yoh: (pensativo) puede ser que tengas razón, pero ella sabe lo que hace  
  
Lyzerg: Yoh! Ana es tu prometida  
  
Yoh: lo se, pero ella no le gusta que me meta en sus asuntos  
  
En el bosque  
  
Ana: aquí hay algo muy extraño, un espíritu anda cerca  
  
Ana se puso en posición para atacar, pero la presencia del espíritu ya no estaba raro no  
  
Ana: (asombrada) que extraño, ya no se siente a nadie esto es muy raro  
  
En la casa  
  
Lyzerg: deberíamos de practicar  
  
Yoh: yo creo que lo dejamos para otra ocasión  
  
Chocolove: por que Yoh  
  
Yoh: jijijijijijiji Horo-Horo esta sufriendo (llorando) me uno a su dolor  
  
Chocolove: contrólate amigo  
  
Len: vaya que débiles son, me dan vergüenza  
  
Horo-Horo: (furioso) oye niño mimado ven y repite eso en mi cara, tú crees que es fácil todo esto  
  
Len: (presumiendo) eso no es nada con lo que he tenido que soportar, me das lastima  
  
Horo-Horo: quieres pelear  
  
Len: (enojado) claro  
  
Comienzan a discutir y hacer un gran relajo (como siempre eso no es nuevo) por todo el jardín de la pensión Asakura  
  
Ana: (enojada) dejen de hacer alboroto en mi casa  
  
Ana estaba muy enojada y nadie se atrevía a hablar y hasta Ana se quito su collar da miedo verla así  
  
Ryu: cálmese por favor Doña Ana, le prometo tratar de mantenerlos en orden  
  
Ana: (molesta) por tu bien espero que así sea  
  
Ryu: no se preocupe Doña Ana no se arrepentirá  
  
Pasó el día sin más contratiempos Horo-Horo acabó su entrenamiento de ese día y luego se fue a descansar  
  
Al día siguiente  
  
Ana: (seria) Yoh, hot comenzará tu entrenamiento  
  
Yoh: pero.....Ana con el que recibí, allá fue suficiente y tú sabes......  
  
Ana: (enojada) nada de excusas, tienes que comenzar tu entrenamiento y fin de la discusión  
  
Yoh: (llorando) pero Ana....  
  
Ana: (grita) ahora  
  
Amidamaru: amo Yoh.......no llore..........amo  
  
Ana: hoy tienes que correr 20 kilómetros y pobre de ti si no lo cumples y cuando regrese quiero lista la cena  
  
Ana se va y todos se quedan muy extrañados  
  
Len: vaya que si es difícil  
  
Pilika: hermano, ya es hora de entrenar  
  
Horo-Horo: así sufrimos mucho  
  
Yoh: (llorando) si Amidamaru: no llore amo, usted lo logrará  
  
Yoh: bueno ya me voy (se va corriendo)  
  
Fausto: pobre Yoh, Ana es demasiado estricta con el  
  
Lyzerg: pero él siempre hace las cosas sin reprochar  
  
Ryu: eso es porque Don Yoh, tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad y poder de lucha  
  
Len: o solo sea por la regañada que le va a dar Ana  
  
Chocolove: lo que pasa es que Yoh está muy loco y yo quiero mi hojita de guachinango pue  
  
Len: (le pega) eres un tonto  
  
Chocolove: (sobándose el golpe) puedo ser tonto, pero no de plástico  
  
Todos se quedan sin entender lo que dijo o trató de decir Chocolove  
  
A las 8:30 p.m.  
  
Yoh: (apunto de desmayarse) por fin llegué  
  
Manta: Yoh ten cuidado  
  
Yoh: Manta eres tu huele delicioso ¿qué es?  
  
Manta: la cena  
  
Yoh: ah! La cena (grita y asombrado) LA CENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, a mi me tocaba hacer la cena y no la hice Ana me matará  
  
Manta: Yoh, yo hice la cena por ti  
  
Ana: (llega) ya vine quiero mi cena ahora  
  
Yoh: muy bien Ana siéntate  
  
Ana: oye Yoh.............y los demás  
  
Yoh: están....................  
  
Se oye un gran ruido en la entrada de la casa y los 3van a ver que sucede  
  
Tamao: santo Dios que pasó aquí  
  
Ana: (enojada) se puede saber , porque hacen desorden en mi casa  
  
Chocolove: oye sister, esta casa es de Yoh, no tuya  
  
Ana: (enojada) como prometida de Yoh, todo lo que es de él es mío  
  
Chocolove: (asustado) ya entendí  
  
Tamao: mejor pasen a comer ya  
  
En el comedor  
  
Len: esto, está delicioso  
  
Tamao: joven Yoh no sabia que cocinara tan bien  
  
Ana: (seria) Yoh  
  
Yoh: (nervioso) si Ana, ¿qué sucede?  
  
Ana: (enojada) tu no cocinaste esto, no es verdad  
  
Yoh: (nervioso) bueno.......Ana.........tu sabes........yo......regrese......tarde......y ya no pude......entiendes verdad  
  
Ana: (seria) Yoh y Manta vengan para acá  
  
En el pasillo  
  
Yoh: (asustado) Ana que nos vas a hacer  
  
Ana: (enojada) se van a quedar sentados en el aire  
  
Manta: (asustado) ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ana los dejo en estas posición durante 2 horas ese era el castigo por no obedecer a Ana probrecitos (esto salió en un capitulo de Shaman King cuando Yoh estaba entrenando muy duro todos los días)  
  
Manta: (cansado) no te vuelvo a ayudar Yoh  
  
Yoh: (llorando) lo siento  
  
Manta: (resignado) esto me pasa por ser buen amigo  
  
Con este acontecimiento, luego de comer, todos se fueron a descansar para olvidar todo lo sucedido  
  
Al día siguiente  
  
Ana: (seria) Yoh  
  
Yoh: (asustado) si Ana  
  
Ana: hoy te toca a ti comprar los ingredientes para la cena (amenazadora) no se te vaya a olvidar, entendido  
  
Yoh: (asustado) caro que no se me olvidará Ana  
  
Ana: mas te vale (se va)  
  
Fausto: Yoh  
  
Yoh: (llorando) esto va a ser muy malo  
  
Amidamaru: no llore amo Yoh (llora)  
  
Yoh: bueno yo me voy  
  
Yoh se va a entrenar y los chicos se quedan haciendo sus cosas a las 6:45 p.m.  
  
Yoh: (entra) ya llegué y con los ingredientes para la cena  
  
Amidamaru: amo Yoh no hay nadie  
  
Yoh: si que extraño  
  
Yoh se va a la sala y solo esta Len viendo la tele  
  
Notas de la autora Bueno acá termina este capitulo bueno antes que nada les quiero dar gracias a todos por sus ánimos aunque solo un review me han dejado Bueno también les aviso que como me voy a ir a los Estados Unidos para la fiestas no creo poder continuar el fic pronto así que me tiene paciencia por favor  
  
Luna-kotori Muchas gracias por tus ánimos no me desanimare no te preocupes espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y dándome tu opinión 


	3. capitulo 3

Hola Perdón por la tardanza pero como me fui de vacaciones no pude actualizar si no hasta hoy y para variar ya voy a comenzar las clases mañana quiero pedir perdón por eso y espero que me dejen mas reviews bueno la historia  
  
Yoh llega muy contento, porque no le toca hacer la cena y Len esta enojado por algo, cual será el motivo  
  
Len: (molesto) ya llegaste  
  
Yoh: (sonríe) oye Len, te oigo molesto, que te pasa?  
  
Len: estoy molesto tu prometida es tan......  
  
Yoh: Len espera  
  
Ana ha llegado y Len no se ha dado cuenta y él continua molesto  
  
Len: tu prometida, es tan tacaña, no ha puesto buenos canales de televisión  
  
Yoh: Len deberías parar  
  
Len: no Yoh, solo unas novelas y mas novelas dan en estos tontos canales  
  
Ana: (furiosa) si, no te gusta te puedes ir largando de aquí  
  
Len: (asustado) Ana cálmate, no...era...mi....  
  
Ana: (furiosa) silencio, ya déjense de tonterías, Yoh dame los ingredientes  
  
Yoh: (nervioso) yo los iré a dejar  
  
Ana: (enojada) no Yoh. Tu y Len harán otra cosa  
  
En el jardín de la casa Len e Yoh estaban con 3 jarrones cada uno sobre sus brazos (igual como Ana se los puso s Yoh en la Aldea)  
  
Ana: (furiosa) pobre de ustedes si sueltan uno  
  
Yoh: (nervioso) y porqué yo tengo que cargarlos Ana  
  
Ana: (molesta) por 2 motivos, por haber llegado tarde y por no defenderme (se va)  
  
Len: (furioso) todo esto es tu culpa Yoh, si me hubieras advertido  
  
Yoh: oye, yo traté de detenerte, pero tu ni caso me hacías, no es mi culpa  
  
Len: (suspira) bueno no podemos hacer nada  
  
Yoh y Len cumplieron con su castigo y entraron a la casa y ya todos estaban en el comedor  
  
Ryu: Len, don Yoh en dónde han estado?  
  
Len: (enojado) eso a ti no te incumbe  
  
Yoh: (llorando) Ana nos castigo  
  
Len: (molesto) Yoh  
  
Lyzerg: y ahora que hicieron para molestar a Ana  
  
Horo-Horo: vaya. Vaya así que molestaron a Ana  
  
Len: ya deja de molestar  
  
Pilika: podrían callarse  
  
Fausto: la cena esta servida  
  
Lyzerg: vayamos a cenar, para poder descansar  
  
En el comedor, todos estaban comiendo muy a gusto y tratando de disfrutar el momento pero...  
  
Chocolove: oye Yoh, que te pasa?  
  
Yoh: (pensativo)  
  
Horo-Horo: (enojado) óyeme desconsiderado, te estamos hablando  
  
Yoh: (pensativo) perdón  
  
Fausto: Yoh no has comido nada, que te pasa?  
  
Yoh: bueno...lo que sucede es que Ana no ha venido a comer eso es extraño  
  
Horo-Horo: (trata de calmarlo) no te preocupes, de seguro no tenia hambre  
  
Yoh: (dudoso) la verdad no lo creo  
  
Chocolove: ya no te preocupes tanto brothy, además la comida esta muy buena para dejar que se desperdicie  
  
Len: (sarcástico) para variar dices algo coherente chocolatín Chocolove: (ofendido) oye no seas así o que  
  
Yoh: (comiendo) esto esta delicioso por cierto, quién hizo hoy la cena?  
  
Ryu: don Yoh, no le tocaba a usted  
  
Yoh: no  
  
Fausto: entonces porqué fuiste a traer los ingredientes?  
  
Lyzerg: yo pensé que tu cocinaste  
  
Horo-Horo: sí yo también  
  
Chocolove: oye brothy si esta es una bromas, es muy mala  
  
Len: tontos el estuvo conmigo castigado  
  
Yoh: cierto pero, la pregunta es quién preparo la cena?  
  
Pilika: dejen de hacer tanto escándalo y si tanto es su curiosidad vayan a la cocina  
  
Yoh: ( ve a Tamao, para buscar respuesta)  
  
Tamao: (apenada) hoy no me tocó hacer la cena a mí joven Yoh  
  
Todos se van a la cocina y antes de entrar  
  
Horo-Horo: ya sé de seguro fue Manta  
  
Fausto: no lo creo  
  
Yoh: si, él tiene raspón, Manta cuando viene se queda a cenar  
  
Lyzerg: eso es cierto mejor entremos para ver quién es?  
  
Algunos de ustedes ya han de saber quien es pero haber cual será la sorpresa de otros  
  
Entraron en la cocina y encontraron algo muy sorprendente  
  
Todos: (asombrados) ANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ana estaba cocinando mas comida para los chicos  
  
Nota: Ana cocina ni esa yo me la creo  
  
Ana: (molesta) que les pasa actúan como que si nunca hubieran visto cocinar a alguien  
  
Horo-Horo: pero hasta donde yo sé, no te gusta mucho cocinar o si  
  
Ana: uno puede cambiar sabes  
  
Len: ya cálmate no es para que te pongas así Ana  
  
Todos se van y solo se quedan Yoh y Ana  
  
Yoh: Anita.....cocinas muy bien (se va)  
  
Ana: (suspira) Yoh (pensando) debo averiguar quien es ese espíritu, si no me causará mas problemas  
  
Nota: Esto es un fic no esperen que sea normal repito no esperen que sea normal ¿qué será ese espíritu? ¿qué querrá de Ana? ¿por qué tantas preguntas?  
  
Todos se van a comer y luego de tantas cosas extrañas por un día se van a descansar  
  
Al día siguiente  
  
Yoh: a dónde vas tan temprano?  
  
Ana: eso a ti no te importa (apunto de irse)  
  
Yoh: oye Ana.....  
  
Ana: que pasa Yoh  
  
Yoh: (sonrie) todo saldrá muy bien  
  
Ana: Yoh (se va)  
  
Todos se quedaron en la casa haciendo sus actividades y Horo-Horo solo en entrenamiento gracias a Pilika  
  
En el jardín  
  
Horo-Horo: (cansado) oye Pilika, déjame descansar un rato  
  
Pilika: (enojada) hermano, no seas tan perezoso, debes volverte mas fuerte  
  
Yoh: (llega) ya regrese  
  
Fausto: Yoh que haces aquí, que paso con tu entrenamiento Yoh: como Ana se fue tan rápido se le olvidó, hoy solo corrí 5 Km.  
  
Ryu: don Yoh, no cree que eso le vaya a traer problemas  
  
Yoh: (risita) no te preocupes  
  
Len: (llega y serio) oye Yoh  
  
Yoh: que sucede Len  
  
Len: (saca su vieja lanza) vamos a pelear  
  
Len se pone en pose de pelea y listo para esperar la respuesta de Yoh, vaya desafió  
  
Yoh: muy bien acepto el reto  
  
Yoh se pone en pose, para comenzar la pelea, esto se pondrá bueno mejor que Shaman King en sus últimos capítulos  
  
Len: entonces aceptas  
  
Yoh: claro comencemos  
  
Yoh y Len pasaron peleando durante mucho tiempo y se hizo muy tarde a las 6:15 p.m.  
  
Ana: (llegando) que rayos esta pasando aquí  
  
Ryu: (grita) vamos!!!!!!! Don Yoh usted puede  
  
Horo-Horo: acaba con Len (esto ni en sueños pasa)  
  
Chocolove: apuestas, apuestas, Len, Yoh haber quién gana?  
  
Ana: (furiosa y grita) qué esta pasando aquí?  
  
Todos: (asombrados) Ana!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lyzerg: bueno......Ana......tu sabes.....no.......lo que........sucedió........fue  
  
Yoh: Ana cuidado  
  
Ana: que pasa Yoh  
  
Atacaron a Ana pero en el último momento Yoh se interpuso y Ana no recibió daño  
  
Ryu: salga de allí quién quiera que sea?  
  
Lyzerg: muestra tu cara maldito  
  
Ana: (preocupada) Yoh  
  
Yoh: estoy bien Ana  
  
¿?: (sale) eres muy fuerte Yoh Asakura  
  
fausto: (protege a Yoh) quién eres tú? Y qué quieres de Yoh?  
  
¿?: yo soy Erl un Shaman de Izumo  
  
Ana: (enojada) Erl, hasta cuando nos vas a dejar en paz  
  
Tamao: Srita. Ana, lo conoce  
  
Yoh: así es  
  
Pilika: tú también Yoh, quién es? Dinos  
  
Yoh: Erl era nuestro amigo, cuando cumplimos 14 años cada uno se iba a ir a entrenar para ser Shaman, tambien ya había sido anunciado mi compromiso con Ana y él se molesto tanto, que juró vengarse  
  
Erl: ¡que bien Yoh! Aun lo recuerdas  
  
Ana: (molesta) oye, además si no mal recuerdo tu querías que me convirtiera en Shaman, para poder ser tu prometida  
  
Erl: (despistado) bueno.....yo......lo que pasa (desafiante) Yoh te reto a ti y a tus amigos a un combate, si pierdes Ana vendrá conmigo  
  
Ana: (furiosa) oye no soy un premio no puedes tratarme así  
  
Yoh: Ana tiene razón pero peleare para protegerla  
  
Ryu: estamos con usted don Yoh  
  
Fausto: Yoh trabajaremos juntos como siempre  
  
Chocolove: vamos a pelear  
  
Lyzerg: Yoh es hora de acabar con este tipo  
  
Len: tendremos una pelea después, ahora hay que acabar con este tonto  
  
Horo-Horo: es hora de pelear Bueno aquí acaba este capitulo espero me dejen reviews y el siguiente es el final cuídense y no se olviden de escribir adiós y cuídense  
  
Emi Tachibana Soy Shaman taoista y sacerdotisa Akime Maxwell hermana de Duo Maxwell 


	4. capitulo 4

Hola  
  
Bueno este es el último capitulo de mi fic espero que les guste y lean mis nuevas creaciones próximamente bueno adiós y cuídense  
  
Todos hacen su posesión  
  
Ana: muchachos tengan cuidado  
  
Lyzerg: si Ana  
  
Fausto: no te preocupes  
  
Yoh: hay que luchar muchachos, Fausto Lyzerg, solo faltan ustedes  
  
Los 2: claro  
  
Yoh: (decidido) a pelear  
  
Comienza un combate muy intenso entre los muchachos y Erl y a pesar de ser 7 contra 1, Erl es muy astuto y muy hábil y consigue esquivar sus ataques  
  
Chocolove: órale, este tipo nos salió muy fuerte a pesar de ser un sujeto muy peculiar  
  
Horo-Horo: deja de sacar conclusiones, genio hay que seguir peleando  
  
Emi: Se me olvida describirles a Erl aquí les va  
  
Erl es una persona de pelo y ojos negros se ve muy dulce e inocente, pero ha demostrado ser muy duro  
  
Gracias ahora seguiré el fic  
  
Erl: ataque especial  
  
Su espíritu acompañante es una hermosa doncella, toma forma de paloma y puede manejar el clima a su antojo  
  
Todos pierden su posesión y se quedan con poca energía  
  
Ana: (seria y decidida) alto Erl  
  
Erl: vaya al fin piensas regresar conmigo  
  
Ana: (enojada) no seas cínico, yo te detendré  
  
Ana se pone lista para atacar pero no va a llamar a ningún espíritu, mas bien va a liberar a uno (no se de donde salió ese don pero bueno lo tiene)  
  
Erl: no funcionará, aunque lo liberes ese espíritu y tu no se llevan bien  
  
Ana: (pensando) tiene razón, pero debo intentarlo (habla) libera a los atados de esta prisión, si escuchan mi ruego libérenlos de todo dolor, espíritu de la naturaleza aparece ante mí  
  
No es un buen conjuro lo se pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrió sigamos con el fic  
  
Sale un espíritu de la naturaleza, una hada con un vestido negro y cara muy inocente  
  
Manta: (llega) muchachos qué esta pasando? (ve al espíritu) qué es eso?  
  
Chocolove: lo mismo queremos saber  
  
Fausto: Ana llamó a ese espíritu, pero nadie sabe su identidad  
  
Ryu: doña Ana es fabulosa  
  
Amidamaru: amo Yoh  
  
Yoh: lo se....tu eres...........Jess...no es así  
  
Erl: así es vendrás conmigo(ataca a Jess)  
  
Ana: (protegiendo a Jess) no permitiré que te la lleves, viento ataca a mi oponente con tu poder, ráfaga de viento  
  
Erl: por qué la defiendes?  
  
Ana: ella es una buena compañera, que necesita un hogar y si se va contigo, solo sufrirá más  
  
Erl: ella ha sido muy rebelde y tú ni siquiera le agradas  
  
Ana: tal vez tengas razón, pero sin ella no hubiera aprendido varias cosas  
  
Jess: Srita. Ana  
  
Yoh: Jess tu.....  
  
Jess: así es, Srita. Ana no puedo permitir que usted sacrifique su vida por mí  
  
Ana: lucharemos juntas  
  
Jess: claro Yoh: Ana déjame ayudarte  
  
Ana: no Yoh , este combate lo tengo que terminar yo sola  
  
Entonces Ana se quita su pañoleta  
  
Manta: Ana por qué hiciste eso?  
  
Ana: por esto, Jess posesiona esta pañoleta  
  
La pañoleta de Ana se convirtió en una trampa (algo similar a una jaula)  
  
Ana: es hora de pelear  
  
Ana y Erl sostienen un largo combate y a pesar de ser la pelea un poco complicada y el primer combate de Ana no lo hace nada mal  
  
Erl: te acabare Ana (la ataca)  
  
Ana: (recibe el ataque) Oh!!!! No puede ser Jess esta muy débil es el fin  
  
Erl: es tu fin (lanza un ataque)  
  
Ana estaba lista para recibir el ataque pero justo es ese momento Yoh protegió a Ana para que no salieran lastimadas y justo a tiempo  
  
Yoh: sé que no debo meterme, pero tenía que ayudarte  
  
Ana: me parece bien  
  
Ana hace de nuevo su posesión y junto con Yoh atacan a Erl y lo derrotan  
  
Erl: fui derrotado me voy (se va)  
  
Tamao: Srita. Ana es usted fantástica  
  
Pilika: ana eso fue genial  
  
Ana: creo que de ser sacerdotisa pase a ser Shaman  
  
Yoh: (molesto) no, no lo permitiré Ana  
  
Ana: pero Yoh, mi sueño es ser sacerdotisa y también Shaman, seré ambas cosas  
  
Ryu: doña Ana yo me voy tengo que emprender un nuevo viaje  
  
Lyzerg: yo debo regresar a mi casa debo atender asuntos, pendientes de mí padre Lyzerg y Ryu se van y Fausto se va a su habitación con la excusa de que no tenia hambre  
  
Pilika: vamos a comer  
  
Horo-Horo: vaya saliste con muchas sorpresas Ana  
  
Chocolove: muy cierto  
  
Len: oigan deberían quedarse a comer y se van mañana  
  
Ryu: tú que opinas Lyzerg  
  
Lyzerg: no es mala idea  
  
Fausto: (sale de la nada) en ese caso vamos a comer  
  
Manta: ya todo esta listo, pasen  
  
Yoh: pues bien vamos a comer  
  
Todos pasan al comedor y se ponen a hablar de cosas amenas, Fausto y Elisa como siempre con sus muestras de amor en una esquina del comedor, luego Fausto y Lyzerg se han hecho buenos amigas y están platicando y Chocolove les tira la sopa en la cabeza y salen persiguiéndolo para matarlo  
  
Len: (regañándolos) deberían de madurar  
  
Horo-Horo: ellos no te entenderán son muy necios  
  
Yoh: jijijijijijijijijijiji  
  
Manta: de que te ríes Yoh  
  
Yoh: ellos nunca cambiarán, por eso actúan así  
  
Pilika: así como mi hermano nunca dejara de ser según él, el mejor  
  
Horo-Horo: así es (enojado) oye Pilika no  
  
Todos se rieron por el comentario  
  
Fin  
  
Emi Tachibana La mejor Shaman taoista y sacerdotisa  
  
Bueno no es mi mejor fic pero espero su opinión acepto cualquier comentarios y espero que les haya gustado ya que a mi si, espérenme con mas cosas locas 


End file.
